Date
by MhiaFujioka
Summary: Tamaki asks Haruhi on a date and OMG THERES A THUNDER STORM. But only a little one because theres too many fanfics with thunder storms
1. Chapter 1

Note: The quotations aren't indicating they're speaking, it's actually texts. I just didn't know how else to put it ^^ By the way, I randomly switch POV's and don't indicate it. It should be obvious, though.

As Haruhi began to sit on her bed, her phone started to vibrate. She was about to go to bed, for it being 11:00pm and there being school tomorrow. She looked to see who had texted her, and saw the name "Tamaki" on the screen. She probably would have ignored it if it was somebody else, but something inside her made her happy when she saw it was him.

"Hi Haruhi!" The text read.

Haruhi sighed. She was tired, but she figured she'd reply.

"Hey."

"What's up? How's my precious Haruhi!?"

She hesitated before she replied.

"Uh….Tired…."

"Oh, sorry! Did I awake you from your beauty sleep? Not that you need it because you're already beautiful!"

Haruhi smiled and blushed to herself.

"No, I wasn't sleeping. Thanks for the compliment….."

"Hey, Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"How come you act different when you text?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…. You're more sarcastic when you're around everyone else. It's like you change when we text."

"Oh…. I never realized."

"Oh. Ha-ha. Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

_Should I ask her to go somewhere with me? Will she think I'm asking her on a date? I guess I am….. I'll say we're going as friends! I want to hang out with her like she did with Hikaru….._

"Can I take you somewhere on Saturday?"

Haruhi blushed. Was he asking her on a date?

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well….. I guess but I'm afraid you don't like me….."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

Tamaki's heart started to beat faster as the heat of the conversation intensified.

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you."

Tamaki blushed and fell backwards onto his bed. He smiled and looked at the message on his phone. He locked the message, for he loved it so much. He was surprised at Haruhi's answer. He imagined she'd be like, "No. Are you planning to molest me?" Of course she'd be joking around.

Tamaki didn't know how to reply.

_What's taking him so long to reply? Did I say the wrong thing?_

Haruhi's phone vibrated. She sighed with relief as she read the text.

"Good! Well… Saturday is only about 2 days away! I'll see you then." Tamaki added a winking face to the end of his text.

"Good night, Senpai."

"Good night!"

_The next day._

Tamaki walked into the host club room as his last class ended. He had a huge grin on his face. As he passed Haruhi he smiled at her, she smiled at him back. The twins must have seen their gesture, for they looked at Tamaki, then Haruhi, then Tamaki again as if they were confused.

"Hey, Boss. Why are you and Haruhi smiling at each other? Doesn't she usually just look away or something?"

Tamaki just smiled at them and walked over to a group of girls waiting for him, and began to host.

_SATURDAY._

Tamaki rode to Haruhi's house in a limo to pick her up at her apartment. He thought he'd take her to a commoner's fair, for he wanted to have a taste of a commoner's life. Which Haruhi just sighed to when he said it to her as she climbed into the limo.

She sat next to him on the ride to the fair, which was only 10 minutes away from her apartment complex.

As they pulled into the parking lot, Tamaki let out a gasp and put a hand on the window.

"What is so amazing to you about a commoner's fair?"

"It's so cool! Look! You have to wait in line for food! Haruhi, it's amazing!"

Haruhi sighed, and smiled a little. _Such an idiot._ She thought.

They stepped out of the limo into a huge crowd of commoners. Tamaki looked around frantically, as if he were trying to take in everything at once. He saw children holding the hands of their parents, pulling them all over the park.

As they began to walk around, Haruhi gripped Tamaki's hand. Tamaki turned to her and blushed. He understood why she did it. In the intense crowds they'd definitely get separated.

Tamaki said to Haruhi with excitement, "Let's go on that one! Oh, look! That one's cooler! Oh I want to go on that!"

Haruhi just put up with his excitement and continued to be pulled along by the excited prince.

Finally he chose a ride. A ride where you sit in a cup and it spins you around.

They got inside and sat side by side. As the ride began Haruhi was jolted to the side, slamming into Tamaki. He didn't seem to mind, for he was enjoying the ride. Haruhi gripped his shirt so she wouldn't fly all over the place.

She was happy when the ride ended. Tamaki reached out his hand for Haruhi to take as she got out of the ride.

Tamaki and Haruhi rode rides all over the park, in no particular order. Finally, as the sun began to set, Tamaki took her over to the Ferris wheel.

"Oh! This one looks fun! We can look at all the commoners from a height!"

"You know, we aren't any different from you."

"Ha-ha. I know."

They got in the ride and it began to rotate.

"Oh! Haruhi! What's that?" Tamaki pointed to a small store behind the park.

"It's just a store…."

"It looks cool!"

"Baka." Haruhi said playfully.

When they got to the top, the ride halted.

"What's happening?" Tamaki said.

"It's probably just pausing at the top for us and those other people on the ride. It does that sometimes."

After 10 minutes, Haruhi began to get worried. The ride hadn't moved in a while, and they were suspended in a small glass box about 50 feet from the ground.

An intercom sounded over Tamaki and Haruhi.

"The ride has temporarily stopped due to technical difficulties. We should be working in about half an hour. Thank you for your patience!"

"Great…." Haruhi said.

"It's not that bad. We get to spend more time together." Tamaki began to speak more maturely, as he did occasionally.

"Yeah, I guess….."

After 30 minutes, the ride had still not moved.

The sky began to darken over their heads, and Haruhi heard a roar of thunder.

She squealed and jumped, which made the box rock.

"Ah!" Tamaki said, "It's okay! It's okay!" Tamaki sat on the floor of the box they were in, and pulled Haruhi beside him. He wanted to balance the box so it didn't tilt to one side.

He took off his jacket and put it around Haruhi. She looked at him with the beginning of tears in her eyes. He put her head against his chest to comfort her.

After another roar of thunder sounded, there was no more, and the ride began to move.

Haruhi looked up from where she was against Tamaki to look around.

Tamaki felt like screaming, _"YOU'RE--SO--CUTE WHEN YOU'RE DAZED!!!"___But he knew that now wasn't the appropriate time to say that after the thunder had scared her.

When their box came to a stop at the bottom, Tamaki took Haruhi's hand and walked out with her. She still had his jacket around her shivering body.

As they left the park and got into the limo, Tamaki said, "Well! That wasn't as fun as I planned, you know, the whole 'getting—stuck' part? But at least we went somewhere!!!!"

Tamaki knew Haruhi was still a bit shaken but she laughed quietly.

When they arrived at Haruhi's apartment, Tamaki walked with her to her door.

"Well, thanks for surviving a date with me!" Tamaki said jokingly.

Haruhi smiled and hugged him.

"YOU'RE—SO—CUTTTEEE!!!!!!!!" Tamaki screamed.

Haruhi smiled and walked into her apartment, after giving Tamaki his jacket back, and went to bed.

YAY FOR CHEESEY, FLUFFY, ENDINGS. Not sure if this deserves more chapters…. Does it? Huh? Huh? Huh? Hehe. Review, and tell me if you want it continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Sorry for the late update! I actually made the second chapter for this yesterday, and had some mess ups on my computer, but I was at my dad's then and now I'm at my mom's. Time to start over. Boo. This is uber fluffy and girly.**

* * *

Haruhi knew she enjoyed hovering in the air with Tamaki, as strange as that sounds. She also kind of enjoyed when there was a thunder storm and she knew Tamaki was close by. She was scared, obviously, at the thunder and lightning's raging force and screeching noises as it attacked the Earth. Though, she was always reassured by Tamaki's voice and calming scent. She had, most definitely, fallen in love with him over the time she spent with him and the other hosts. She found herself blushing as she saw him sitting on a couch, deep in thought, as she entered the third music room. She found her heart beat increase insanely fast as his eyes glittered when he saw her. He got up, smiling, and walked over to her. A hand in his left pocket.

"Hiya!" He greeted as he arrived in front of her. "I have some good news!"

"Enlighten me." Haruhi said.

"Okay, so Kyoya said we can have today off!"

"That explains why Kaoru is on his laptop. What is he even doing?"

"I'm not sure! But I have an idea of what we can do." Tamaki calmly took Haruhi's hand and took her into another room.

"What did you have in mind?" Haruhi questioned. She wanted to be entertained. No, not on the piano, there are more appealing ways for her to be entertained.

"Come here." Tamaki said, sitting on a couch.

Haruhi hesitated, and then walked over. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something glistening in the shadows of a pillar. She decided not to pay attention to it; for she was way more into whatever Tamaki was planning.

* * *

"Hee-hee," Kaoru muttered to himself, "the camera is up. These two are going to be in for a treat."

* * *

Tamaki placed a finger and thumb on Haruhi's chin and leaned her face up so she was looking at him. They were both blushing, and they knew they were. They didn't mind. They were both looking forward to what was going to happen. Tamaki leaned forward and kissed Haruhi. She didn't kiss back for a moment, and then realized, _damn, he's a good kisser._ She kissed back. He released her chin from his grasp, and she kept her head titled. She leaned backwards so the top of her back was against a pillow on the arm of the couch. Tamaki was holding himself up with one hand on the edge of the couch; another was around Haruhi's waist. He drew away, and dove back in for more. Haruhi was thoroughly enjoying herself, and so was Tamaki. Well, making out is more fun if you love the person you're doing it with.

They continued for at least 15 minutes before completely being out of breath. Tamaki sighed and fell on Haruhi. Gasping, he said, "I'm tired."

"Can you be tired somewhere else other than my stomach please?" She said, pushing Tamaki off of her. He sat up next to her and she just stayed in her position; her legs were off of the couch, but her upper body was resting on the pillow. They rested for five minutes, before getting up and leaving the room. They saw Kaoru red in the face from laughing so hard sitting on a couch with his laptop in front of him.

"What are you laughing at?" Haruhi asked as she walked over to him.

"Watch!" He pressed a button on the computer, and music started to play.

She started to blush as she saw her and Tamaki making out whilst sexy music was playing. The music somewhat sounded like, "Oh yeah, ooooohhh yeaaahh." In a deep, masculine voice.

"What the hell?" She asked, glaring at Kaoru.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I had to!"

Kyoya walked over to see what all the commotion was about.

"What program did you make this on?" He asked.

"The one on the school website." He said, still laughing.

"Well, I hope you realize that has been leaked onto the website. Any movie made on the school website using the school's program is automatically released into the public. It's considered a way of keeping track of the student body. Well, I could say this is your problem, but I would be lying. This is everyone is the host clubs' problem. I'm sure at least 15 girls, including Renge who is probably showing 15 more girls, is screaming "lust!" whilst watching this. I guess, for now, we'll have to see how many girls have seen this. Until then, Kaoru, be sure not to video tape Tamaki and Haruhi releasing their love to each other without my permission."

**END OF THUS CHAPTER. Oh no, bad Kaoru. Bad, bad, Kaoru. Next chapter shall be next week hopefully!**

**~Mhia. Your best friend who loves reviews. *cough***


	3. Chapter 3

"What are we going to do about this?" Haruhi asked Kyoya, who was snickering at the clip of them making out.

"I'm not sure. This is so funny, though. I suppose we'll just have to wait to see what happens."

"That's helpful." Haruhi spat. "Isn't there any way you can remove it?"

"There is one way, and that would be to contact the head master. But do you think he would enjoy looking at his son making out with you?"

"Truthfully, I think he would be smiling the whole time."

"Then I suppose we'll have to go up to his office with Tamaki then." Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses so they gleamed mischievously.

* * *

"So we're going to ask my dad if he can remove the video?" Tamaki asked as the three walked down the hall way.

"It's the best choice we have made all day." Kyoya said.

"Oh, shut up." Haruhi said at Kyoya's wise joke.

They reached the head master's office door and knocked twice.

A voice answered their knock. "Come in!"

The head master looked up from his work to see who was there, and his eyes brightened when he saw his son.

"Ah! Tamaki! Kyoya, Haruhi! Hello! What brings you to my humble abode?"

"Tamaki and Haruhi have something to show you. We are in a bit of a predicament. Show him, Haruhi."

Haruhi took the laptop from Kyoya and put it on the head master's desk. She blushed and stepped away. Yuzuru watched the video with a plain face.

When it ended, he looked at Tamaki. He stood up and ran into him, "OH! MY SON'S FIRST KISS! HOW PRECIOUS!" He clapped and span around with sparkling eyes.

"Yes," Kyoya begun, "it's a funny video. Anyway, the public is eligible to see this and we need it removed for the good of the Host Club. Is this possible? Don't you have a password for it?"

"Yes, yes, I'll get right on that." He stood up and walked over to the laptop. He pressed a couple of keys and looked back to the hosts, "There! It's gone!"

"Thank you, dad!"

The three smiled and left the room.

"That was close." Haruhi sighed.

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions that this is over. Knowing Renge, she would constantly be checking the site for any yaoi. She may have all ready shown her friends, and burnt a DVD of it. She can be so attractively troublesome."

"WHAT?" Tamaki and Haruhi stopped dead in their tracks. "ATTRACTIVELY?"

"I am allowed to find people attractive, you know. I'm not _that_ bland." Kyoya continued to walk and waved to Tamaki and Haruhi who still wore faces of shock, standing still and looking at each other.

"Ok, he can think people are attractive," Haruhi began, "but Renge? RENGE?"

"I agree! RENGE? I'm sorry, but he doesn't have good taste like I do!"

"Ah, impressing me with nice words, good move. Let's go back to the host club to see if Renge's there."

"Oh! Wait! Did you know you're my first girl friend?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"He-he! Yes! Shocking, right? Because I am so handsome, you would expect me to have had 20 girl friends! I made a promise to myself that I would wait until I found the perfect person. And when you walked in those doors, well, not immediately because I thought you were a dude, but when I walked in on you changing, I knew I had found that person!"

"You can't find somebody you feel perfect with that fast. And you never even asked me out, so technically, we're not dating."

"Oh damn! I didn't think I'd have to! Okay, will you go out with me?" Tamaki blushed and looked at his feet.

"You don't have to be nervous. I made out with you. Isn't my answer clear?"

"He-he, yes! Yay! We're dating! Oh, and do I get a reward for my kind words, Haruhi? Hmm?"

Haruhi threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, but then she backed away as she remembered school wasn't over yet. Luckily, nobody saw them, but Tamaki was lying on the floor blushing.

"Ugh. You can get up now, Senpai."

She extended a hand for the ecstatic prince to accept and helped him up.

"You really need to stop that." She said, sweat dropping.

"Let's go back to the room, then." Tamaki took Haruhi's hand and led her back to the 3rd music room.

* * *

"MOE! MOE! YAOI!" Renge shouted as Tamaki and Haruhi walked into the room.

Haruhi blushed and ran up to Renge, shaking her, "Did you show anyone? Huh? Huh? Did you?"

"No! Haruhi, aah!"

Haruhi let go and patted Renge on the shoulder, "Good."

"Yaoi!"

Kyoya walked up behind Renge and said, "It's not yaoi, Haruhi is a girl."

"WHY DID YOU TELL HER?" Haruhi screamed.

"Well, she would never shut up if I didn't."

"What? Haruhi's a girl? But Haruhi was going to be my future lover!"

"_What?_" Tamaki and Haruhi said together, "I never agreed to that!"

"Anyway," Renge began, "HARUHI'S A GIRL??!?!?!?!"

"Yes," Tamaki walked up to Renge, putting on a sweet face, "she is _my_ girl. And we, both me and my girl," As he continued a vain popped out of Haruhi's head, "would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about our dirty little secret."

"I have an urge! An urge to tell everyone! But, I won't. I'm only doing it for Kyoya-Kun, though. He has charm, too, you know, Tamaki!" She spoke clearly and determinedly and left the room.

"Well, you sure do know how to get her to keep a dirty secret." Haruhi said to Kyoya.

"Tamaki isn't the only one with charm." He said blatantly and walked away.

"Oh no! One more person knows my precious Haruhi's secret!" Tamaki hugged Haruhi and wouldn't let go no matter how hard she tried to release him. Well, she wasn't trying to get him off her, she was pretending to because she liked it.

"Who cares? Let them all know. Won't they get suspicious of us?" She asked, holding Tamaki's hands and looking into his eyes.

"Well, if we do stuff in public, yes."

"Then maybe we shouldn't do stuff in public. And when you say public, you only mean school, right?"

"Of course. I don't care if the president sees us in public, well, not at school public."

_At least he's not ashamed of me! That's reassuring… Damn, he's a good guy. I can see myself with him forever. Damn, that sounded cheesy… _

"Ah, good. So, err, you know how Hikaru and Kaoru are having a party?"

"Yeah! I'm so ecstatic!"

"I will laugh to see who Kyoya takes. There's only going to be the hosts and adults, am I correct?"

"So will I! Yes, it's for adults and hosts only. Apparently their mother planned it."

"That should be, uh, fun. I'm sure it will bring back awkward memories."

"Yeah, that's true…"

"Well, it's tonight, right?"

"Yep!"

"See you then."

Tamaki tilted Haruhi's face so she was facing him and kissed her.

"There shall be more tonight." Tamaki said with a wink as Haruhi left to go home.

* * *

End of my wonderful chapter ;-;.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP MY SANITY :D

~Mhia.


End file.
